


Oz High

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Everyone knows who's going to be nominated for prom queen, but when a surprise nominee is announced, will she be able to snatch the crown?





	Oz High

High school is the worst. People say it's the best time of your life, but those people were obviously popular. For me, it's a dreadful existence. I'm not part of Glinda’s squad. Those are the only people that seem to enjoy high school. Being the up and coming Good Witch, everyone loves her. Personally, I don't get the appeal. So, I've made it over halfway through my freshman year just going through the motions.

  
Glinda, being the most popular senior around was a shoe in for prom queen. Ugh, prom. Another thing I was looking to avoid. Being a freshman made that a little easier. I doubt any upperclassmen would ask me. I'm pretty sure I don't even exist to them.

  
Here we are all gathered at lunch for the big announcement. Prom queen nominees. Everyone was frozen in place, waiting to hear what they should already know. I was in the corner, scoffing at the whole thing, and a senior girl that I'd seen maybe once or twice came to sit beside me, looking just as pessimistic as I was about the whole thing. Of course, the first name announced was Glinda’s. I snuck a look at the girl next to me. She was rolling her eyes. Hmm, I think I'm beginning to like her. Next announced was Glinda’s best friend. She had to have this thing rigged. I already had the third expected name in my head, when a completely different name was said.

  
“And our third nominee for this year’s prom queen, Zelena Mills!”

  
I cocked an eyebrow, and heard the girl next to me exclaim, “What?!?” Then, after the outburst, and a bunch of murmuring from the crowd, I watched her put her head in her hands. “Why do they have to make my life a living hell,” she then said to herself. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be listening, but I couldn't help it.

  
Next thing I knew, she was turned to me. “They did this on purpose. They just want to humiliate me. I wasn't even going to go to prom.” Stunned, I didn't know how to reply. She sighed, then continued. “I'm sorry. I don't even know you. I'm-”

  
“Zelena,” I interrupted, pretty sure I had it right.

  
“Yeah,” she laughed.

  
“So the popular girls? You think they nominated you as a joke?”

  
“I know they did.”

  
“Well, joke’s on them. I'm going to make you prom queen.” I don't know what possessed me to say it. I think I just may have wanted to let Glinda get a taste of her own medicine. Show her she can't win everything.

  
“Good luck,” Zelena commented. “I'm the anti Glinda.”

  
“Well then here's to Operation Anti Glinda.”

  
“You're really serious about this, aren’t you?”

  
“Yes I am. I may only be a freshman, but I've had it with popular privilege.”

  
“Okay. Count me in.”

  
Zelena and I were fast friends after that day. When we weren't working on Operation Anti Glinda, we were still spending time together. Within two weeks we were best friends. Neither of us had ever had a best friend before, at least not since before high school.  


  
We made a great team. We went shopping for her prom dress together, making sure it would make a big statement when she walked in. I made an appointment for her to get her hair and makeup professionally done. Pretty soon, prom was upon us.

  
With one week before the big day, the only thing we hadn't been able to do was get Zelena a date. Like me, she was a social outcast, so it's not like we had many options. Of course Glinda was going with the captain of Oz’s football team; The Flying Monkeys. You don't get any more popular than that.

  
Zelena seemed uneasy about the whole getting a date bit. So we postponed it. She hadn't even told me who she'd like to go with. Then, with five days to go, I was in a panic. She needed a date. Every prom queen nominee needed a date. As far as I'd seen, she's never even given a guy a second glance, and it's not like I could read her mind.

  
“Zelena, you need to tell me who you want to take to prom. Just give me a name and I'll find a way to make it happen. I'm not letting you lose to Glinda. Not after all of this.”

  
Zelena didn't answer me. So I pushed again. She bit her lip. I knew there was someone she wanted to take. Why couldn't she just tell me? “Zelena, please. We’re running out of time. I know you have someone in mind. Just give me a name and I'll run and ask them now.”

  
I got on the edge of my chair, ready to search for whoever she'd name. I scanned the room, putting names to faces as I waited for her answer. Finally, it came. I could hardly hear her over the noise in the cafeteria. “You,” she said. I bolted from my chair, ready for my final mission before prom. Then after a few steps, I paused. Did she say– no. Not possible. She wasn't very loud. I clearly misheard her.

  
I came back and sat down. “Zelena, can you repeat that? I must have–”

  
“No, you didn’t. I said it. You're the only one I want at prom with me. I get it, though, you can't be my date. We’re only friends.”

  
My heart was racing. I was about to blame my brief sprinting session a minute ago, but I knew it wasn't adrenaline. It was Zelena. I had been so focused on Operation Anti Glinda that I put aside my crush on her. Only now was it resurfacing. I shook my head in disbelief.

  
“If you had asked me weeks ago, before all of this started, I would have told you I'd be the one outside prom protesting it. Now, well now there's nothing I'd rather do than go to prom with you. As your date.” I made sure that part was loud and clear.

  
Zelena hugged me and kissed my cheek. “So we’re still on for Operation Anti Glinda?”

  
“Oh yeah. We’re going to be prom queens.”

  
I had some last minute preparations of my own, since I hadn't expected to be going, so I planned to meet Zelena when she was coming out of her hair appointment. Running later than expected I popped in right when she was ready to leave. She looked perfect. Her reddish orange curls cascaded down her shoulders and her green eyeshadow sparkled when it caught the light.

  
“Let's go get our dresses on. We can't be late.” We headed out, back to my house and changed. Seeing her completed look, I could truly consider myself honored to be her date. I don't think I was as well put together as her, but I did put in my best effort.

  
Still running a few minutes later than I wanted to we got to prom. Careful to not mess up our gowns, we walked to the doors. They were already announcing the prom queen nominees as they walked in with their dates. We sped up a little, hopefully able to get there in the perfect amount of time. Then just a few feet from the door, I heard Zelena’s name called. We got to the door seconds afterward, and I knew we'd be sure to make an entrance now.

  
We opened the door, and I took Zelena’s hand. The crowd was absolutely silent, waiting for our arrival. Then we walked in. Once we got out into the light there was a collective gasp. Zelena’s emerald green mermaid dress took the spotlight. The train trailed behind her and she really looked like royalty. The matching choker shone and caught people's eye as she passed. We had arrived.

  
Zelena and I danced to pass the time until the announcement of prom queen was made. We were able to put all the stress aside and enjoy ourselves and all of our hard work. This was technically our first real date as well. I was about to remind her of that when the class president came to the mic.

  
“The votes have been tallied and we will now announce the winner of this year’s prom queen.” The class president was handed an envelope and opened it slowly, building up the anticipation. I really hope she had won.

  
Finally, after clearing their throat, they said, “And the winner is…G–” They paused. It sounded like they were prepared to say ‘Glinda’. My heart sank. We had worked so hard for this. My thoughts quieted as the class president spoke up again. “I'm sorry, but it appears I have jumped to conclusions. Let me try again. The winner is…Zelena Mills!”

  
I jumped and cheered, looking to Zelena. “We did it! I knew you were prom queen material.” I took her hand and smiling, she kissed me.

  
“I couldn't have done it without you,” she whispered in my ear before we went onstage to celebrate our win. After the crown was placed on Zelena’s head we went back down to the dance floor. The first slow song of the night was playing and I asked my new queen to dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
